Star Trek Voyager
In the 23rd century, a powerful alien being sweeps a Kazon ship across the galaxy into the Alpha Quadrant. Six years after her captain was killed, Captain Kathryn Jemison and the young crew of the [[USS Voyager (NCC-1704 Kelvin Timeline)|USS Voyager (NCC-1704)]], with guidance of an unexpected ally, must find a way to work together to prevent the one who killed her captain, the Kazon known as Jal Dukar from threatening the Frederation. Summary Prologue In the year 2259, the Federation starship USS Reliant (NCC-0519) is on patrol near Romulan space when a strange portal opens. Suddenly, a massive alien vessel emerges and immediately opens fire on Reliant, inflicting major damage. Reliant fires back, but only inflicts severe damage to the enemy vessel. The enemy ship then ceases fire, and its commanding officer, First Maje Jal Dukar, hails Reliant. Dukar demands Reliant's commanding officer, Richard Dreyfuss, to surrender or he will destroy the Reliant. Dreyfuss refuses stating, "we do not surrender to terrorist." Dukar acknowledges and the enemy ship recommences its attack on Reliant. The fire power from the enemy vessel overwhelms Reliant. A plasma blast then strikes the bridge, killing several crewmen. Critically injured from the blast, Dreyfuss transfers command to his first officer, Kathryn Jemison, then dies. With no chance of defeating the enemy ship, Jemison orders the crew to the escape pods and shuttles. Jemison stays behind and continues the attack in order to protect the others. With the crew now safely evacuated, Jemison sets the ship's autopilot on a collision course with the enemy ship and jumps into an escape pod. Reliant ''smashes into the enemy ship, disabling it and giving the shuttles time to escape. Act One Sometime earlier, in the 2250s on Vulcan, Tuvek is about to enter Starfleet Academy at the wish of his parents. Tuvek is conflicted with entering Starfleet, finding the egocentric nature of humans difficult to deal with and believes he should enter the Vulcan Science Academy instead. Tuvek's mother explains that they want him to realize as his father learned from Starfleet that there much he can learn from other species such as humans. Tuvek obliges and agrees to the Academy. In 2261, in a bar at Tranquility Base, Luna, a young Academy cadet named Jaesa Aurora meets up with some friends, and while ordering some drinks, a brash and intoxicated Alex Tyson introduces himself and offers to buy her a drink. His attempts at flirting with her are unsuccessful, however the situation escalates when three Starfleet recruits led by Sean intervene and Tyson ends up challenging Sean to a starship race around the moon. Sean's vessel seems to out maneuver Tyson's Flyer. Tyson begins to lag, but his pilot's ego refuses to accept defeat so easily and he pursues Sean avidly. Tyson uses the impulse thrusters to surge forward and pass Sean. Tyson is about to win when Sean hits Tyson's Flyer, causing both ships to crash. Furious, Tyson's father and the base's commander, Admiral Mark Tyson, forces him to enter Starfleet Academy. Early the next day, Tyson heads to the base's shipyard, where the USS ''Voyager is under construction. Jemison, who is now a captain, is the recruiter. Before boarding the shuttle, Tyson tells Jemison that he'll be piloting a starship in three years. On the recruit shuttle, Tyson meets Pavel Soyuz and Anderson Thacker as the shuttle leaves for Earth. Three years later, the USS Horatio (NCC-1784) is patrolling in an unknown part of space when First Officer Jetta Sage informs her captain they have picked up a faint signal. The signal lures Horatio into a trap set by Dukar who captures the Horatio in a tractor beam. Meanwhile, at Starfleet Academy, Tyson watches as cadet Skyla takes the flight test and passes with flying colors. Tyson however, claims to be better than Skyla and takes his turn. Tyson takes a casual approach to the test and starts to showoff. Tyson passes the test, but his reckless behavior puts him at odds with test instructor, Tuvek. Meanwhile, Aurora is walking with her roommate, telling her that she decoded a Romulan transmission about a warship that was destroyed near the neutral zone. Act Two The next day, Starfleet Academy cadets gather in a hanger for a training cruise aboard a starship. Cadets are assigned to ships based on their aptitude, with the most capable cadets assigned to the USS Voyager, a ship completed so recently that it had just been launched from drydock earlier that day. Aurora (who originally wanted an assignment on the USS Enterprise is originally assigned to the Phoenix, but complains directly to Tuvek, citing her numerous commendations and recommendations, insisting she had earned an assignment on the Voyager (since the Enterprise was destroyed the previous year). Tuvek quickly corrects the oversight. Tyson, Soyuz and Thacker are also assigned to Voyager, but Tyson is disappointed to learn he will not be at the helm. The training cruise is interrupted when Voyager receives orders to investigate an attack on a Starfleet outpost bordering the neutral zone. While en route to the outpost, Jemison makes a ship-wide mission broadcast announcing that the crew's orders are to investigate the attack on the outpost and the possibility of Romulan involvement. In communication, after hearing Jemison's announcement, Aurora realizes the attack on the outpost may be connected to the attack on the Romulan warship. Aurora rushes to the bridge to inform Jemison. Jemison and Tuvek, though skeptical at first, are soon convinced. The discussion is interrupted by an officer, who informs them that another starship is on an intercept course. A Federation starship named Horatio. Near the outpost, Voyager finds the Horatio waiting for them. Realizing something is wrong when Horatio fails to answer her hails, Jemison orders shields up. Horatio attacks Voyager, which takes heavy damage. Aurora then announces that Horatio ''is signaling demanding their surrender. Jemison, taken aback for a moment with the bridge crew, orders Aurora to put ''Horatio's commander on screen. Jemison is shocked to see Dukar (the one who attacked her ship six years prior) in command of the Horatio. Jemison accuses Dukar of an act of war and offers to reach a settlement. Dukar, refusing to speak on equal terms with a woman, refuses and demands their surrender. Jemison pretends to comply, but actually transmits a signal using Horatio's prefix code (2-2-1-7-0) that causes Horatio to lower her shields. When Dukar realizes what Jemison is doing he is unable to find the controls to override the command. Voyager fires a few well placed shots at the Horatio, disabling her weapons. An enraged Dukar reluctantly orders his crew to retreat. Voyager arrives at the outpost. Jemison along with Tyson, Skyla, Thacker, and chief engineer McGregor form a landing party. Jemison leaves Tuvek in command of the Voyager. Aboard the damaged station, the find alien engineer, Kaylah, injured among the wreckage and discovers Sage in a storage compartment. Sage reveals the crew of the Horatio are marooned on the planet below. While Thacker beams back to the ship with Kaylah, Jemison and the others beam down to the planet where they discover Horatio's crew and Tessa, an Ocampa prisoner of the Dukar's crew. But before she can elaborate, the team is threatened by Sage, who is now working with Dukar. Tyson brashly tries to rush Sage, but is stop by Jemison just as Sage fires on him, misses, killing Skyla and McGregor. Sage then beams away aboard Horatio. Tessa explains that she is from the Delta Quadrant and Dukar and crew are Kazons, an aggressive warrior race enslaved by an alien race called the Trabe. The Kazon are divided into eighteen different sects, Dukar being the leader of one of the strongest and most aggressive sect, Nistrim. Dukar and his followers stole a Trabe ship in an attempt to overthrow the Trabe. At some point, she was captured and imprisioned by Dukar and his crew. Dukar and his crew then launched an attack on an alien being known as the Caretaker, the protector of Tessa's people, intending to steal its technology. To stop them, the Caretaker opened a portal, transporting them across the galaxy. Now in the Alpha Quadrant, Dukar intends to steal Federation technology and find a way back to the Delta Quadrant so he can conquer the Trabe and the other Kazon sects. The team is beamed back aboard the ship with Tessa and the Horatio's crew. Tessa and the Horatio crew are brought to sickbay for treatment. Meanwhile, on Horatio, Sage gives Dukar the security codes to the defense systems around Earth. Dukar orders his crew to set course for Earth. Act Three Back on the bridge, Tuvek states they must regroup with the fleet, but Tyson argues that in order to stop Karden, they must go after him first. Jemison agrees with Tyson and orders an immediate pursuit of the Horatio. She questions Tessa about the Kazon ship. Tessa explains it is a Predator-class large carrier vessel and that its armed with numerous phaser emitters distributed over its hull, as well as plasma torpedoes. However, its shields can not with stand a sustained phaser and photon torpedo barrage and is relatively clumsy at impulse speed and can be out-maneuvered by an agile craft. Horatio and the Kazon ship arrive at Starbase 1, where Dukar hopes to capture more Starfleet vessels, and begin their attack. Jemison is able to lure Dukar away from Starbase 1 by pretending to offer the Voyager (the most advance ship in the galaxy). Once both ships drop out of warp, the Voyager crew once again uses the Horatio's prefix code to drop their shields and beam a team aboard. After a fire fight, the team retakes control of the Horatio, however, Dukar manages to escape back to his ship. Dukar orders his crew to destroy the Horatio, but the Voyager arrives on the scene and destroys the missiles with a fierce volley of its phasers. Meanwhile, a wounded Sage sets the Horatio's warp core to self-destruct and dies. Unable to stop the auto-destruct, Jemison has the warp core beamed aboard the Kazon ship. Beaming back to Voyager, Jemison offers to rescue the surviving Kazon crew. Dukar, still belligerent to the end, says he would rather die than except help from them. Jemison obliges and after securing Horatio undertow, Voyager warps away just as the warp core breaches, destroying the Kazon ship and killing Dukar and his followers. Back on Earth, Tuvek meets with his father, who congratulates him. Tuvek thanks his father, telling him that he finally understands why he and his mother wanted him to join Starfleet. Tyson is met by his father, who tells him that he is proud of him. Jemison is commended by Starfleet Command for her actions in defeating the Kazon threat. Back aboard Voyager, Jemison walks onto the bridge. She welcomes Tessa (who is now a nurse in sickbay) aboard as part of their crew and family and receives assurances from Aurora, Tyson, Soyuz, and Kaylah that their sections are ready to depart. Tuvek awaits Jemison's orders to which she simply replies, "Lets see what's out there. Engage." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Series Category:Kelvin Timeline